Kisaragi
Kisaragi was Kurama's secretary in the island facility that held and experimented on Diclonius, including Lucy. A graduate of the famed and prestigious University of Tokyo, she was undoubtedly very smart and was a good secretary and office lady, but lacked confidence and was very clumsy. She was also extremely devoted to her boss, as is common and even expected of office ladies. Biography Kurama hired Kisaragi despite the doubts of many other people, and at times, despite doubts held by other staff about Kurama. Kurama kept a picture of her next to the ones of his late wife Hiromi and Nana, whom he considered like his daughter. The affection between the two seemed familial and genuine, much like many relationships between office ladies and their bosses. It was Kisaragi who informed Kurama that his wife Hiromi, pregnant with their daughter Mariko, had been taken to the hospital with birth complications. During Lucy's escape at the start of the series, Kisaragi accidentally stumbled into a firefight between Lucy and several of the facility's guards. Moments later, Lucy casually rips her head off as Kurama pleads for her life. Kisaragi is later seen in flashbacks set several years before the start of the series. Her death is one of many things that drive the bitter enmity between Lucy and Kurama. Manga vs. Anime * In the manga, Lucy takes Kisaragi hostage and plans to use her to open the escape door to the facility. Kurama explains to Kisaragi that he cannot allow Lucy to get away, and must allow the guards to fire through her. Kisaragi accepts this with grace, happy to help her boss despite being terrified of dying, but Lucy quickly decapitates her and uses her body as a shield against the guards' gunfire, taunting Kurama that her death was now meaningless. Kurama, enraged by Lucy's act, vows to take revenge upon her. * In the anime, Kisaragi's death is not as dramatic, yet still very gruesome. Lucy immediately decapitates her and proceeds to use her body as an unnecessary bullet shield when she realizes Kurama, whom she despises, is fond of her. Kisaragi is among the most notable casualties of the memorably violent first seven minutes of the anime's first episode, and like many others, her death is shown in vivid detail. Trivia *In the English dub, Kisaragi's name is mispronounced as "Kisagari" by another secretary when she first appears. *The design for Kisaragi's look and character may have been inspired by Love Hina's Mutsumi Otohime, who was also known for being a sweet airhead as well as more than a bit clumsy. Both characters are also depicted with long hair bangs, and Mutsumi was at least a student at Tokyo University and was doing graduate work as the series ended. *Maria Yamamoto, Kisaragi's Japanese voice actress in the anime, also voiced Kanae, Saito, and Aiko Takada, all of whom had memorable deaths. Gallery Kuramadeskphotos.png|A photo of Kisaragi on Kurama's desk. DSC01227.JPG|Kisaragi tripping - it will be the death of her yet... Kisaragi5.jpg|Kisaragi in Episode 1. Kisaragi2.jpg 54997.jpg|The clumsy secretary Youngkisaragi1.png|A younger Kisaragi ~5 years prior to story events, just before Mariko was born. Youngkisaragi2.png|Her hair was shorter then too. Vlcsnap-2016-11-27-11h41m56s227.png Did you believe Kisaragi was to be a regular character? Yes, those first ten minutes fooled me entirely Yes, but the violence of the intro made me wonder No, they lamp-shaded this subversion too well No, I know enough to avoid guessing that early on Category:Human Category:Kaede Category:Chief Kakuzawa Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Family name only Category:Manga Characters Category:Kurama Category:Article